


Intimate Expressions of Anger Dynamics

by oneofthemuses



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Porn, Porn Battle, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthemuses/pseuds/oneofthemuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is angry at Jeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Expressions of Anger Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are angry, graduation. 
> 
> This was written for Porn Battle XIV and, sadly, it languished from day one until... This morning. It's not my best work and there may be some slight spoilers involving season four about graduation.

Jeff is a little surprised to see Annie at his door later that night. She had been pretty upset when he left campus earlier that day. More so, he thinks, than anyone else. He stares at her in his doorway unsure of how to react and she simply stares back. He opens the door wider and moves back, silently inviting her in.

She’s the first to break the silence.

“I was really mad today.” He nods. That had been pretty obvious. “I didn’t understand why you would be in such a rush to get away from us. After everything, all that we’ve…” She trails off for a moment before she picks up, her voice gaining strength. “I didn’t get it. And to be honest, Jeff, I still don’t.” She turns to look at him, glaring now, and he’s a little insulted that she doesn’t even react to his shirtlessness. “So I’m giving you a chance now. Please, explain it to me.” He can’t help but exhale, the irritation evident in his face, his posture, his tone.

“I’m not trying to get away from you, Annie. From _any_ of you.” He pauses, considering his statement in full. “Except maybe Pierce.” He ignores her noise of indignant disbelief and continues over her, his irritation bubbling. “I’m not! Seriously, Annie, I just want to get back to my life!” Her sneer is almost pitying.

“That’s the thing, Jeff, this is your life! _That’s_ what I don’t get! I thought you had finally accepted over, I don’t know, _the last three years,_ that Greendale was where your life was, that we were your friends! So when you say you want to get back to your life…” Her voice loses some of its steam but the underlying sadness doesn’t really mask the angry edge. “It means you want to get away from us. Because yeah, we’re friends outside of Greendale, but all of our lives are still wrapped up in that school for another four months. And if you’re busy being a lawyer and we’re busy being students, what do you really think that means for us?” 

She shakes her head, as if she can’t fathom the depth of his ignorance, and he’s not sure but he thinks that means she’s about to give up on him. Normally he would be totally in favour of that but he thinks it maybe means she’s _really_ giving up on him and maybe he doesn’t like the whiff of truth in the air that her departing words leave behind and maybe he needs to remind himself why he’s glad his life is wrapped up in Greendale and these people and _her_.

When he grabs her arm, she looks as surprised as he felt upon realizing she was at his door. Any signs of confusion disappear within seconds and she’s back to looking angry. 

“Let me go, Jeff. I’m not doing this with you anymore. You’ve got an excuse for everything and I can’t keep doing,” she gestures between them forcefully, “ _this_ , whatever it is, anymore!” 

His frustration has come to a full simmer and his discomfort with his sense of inadequacy isn’t something he’s in the mood to confront. _She wouldn’t be yelling at me if she had my cock in her mouth_. The thought pops into Jeff’s head unbidden but clearly, his brain is telling him something so Jeff decides to deal with Annie and her truth-spewing the same way he deals with everything else he wants to avoid: sex.

“Would you fucking quit talking already, Annie? There are so many better uses for your mouth.” He doesn’t leave her time to reply, lips pressed urgently against hers instead. She catches on quickly because she’s suddenly pressed up against him, hands clutching at his collar attempting to get more leverage. Jeff figures it’s not a good idea to complain about someone _going along_ with your plan so he lets go of her arm and drops a hand to cradle her ass, lifting her so she’s pressed against him exactly the way he wants. The other arm is wrapped around her, hand buried in her hair, and he realizes in a brief moment of clarity that Annie never once hesitated or pulled away from him in the slightest but the thought is washed away as Annie grinds against his erection even as her hands move across his chest, her nails catching against his nipples without thought.

“Fuck, Annie, what-“

“You wanted me to stop talking, Jeff, well, that goes both ways. Shut up.” Annie’s legs drop from around his waist. Seconds later, she pushes him without warning and he falls onto his couch, taken aback and feeling much less in control than he did when he first had his bright idea.

“Oh, look, you’re finally quiet.” Annie’s voice isn’t exactly harsh but it’s definitely not kind either. “I guess I should hold up my end.” Jeff isn’t sure what to do so he just sits there waiting for something to happen. His eyes close as he tries desperately to shut out how his mind connects his current situation with the general theme of his life. His eyes pop open, wide and shocked, as Annie lowers his zipper and, with the dexterity of someone who makes dioramas on a regular basis, has slipped her hands into his briefs. She’s using these light butterfly touches on his cock and he is _so_ rock hard it hurts.

Her hands aren’t anywhere near his cock moments later and Jeff knows that because they’re planted on his denim-clad thighs. He’s about to protest when Annie leans down and licks a slow stripe over his erection through his briefs. He swallows hard and leans his head back against the couch but doesn’t feel any further touches. He lifts his head 45 degrees to look at her and finds Annie watching his muscles tense and him quiver and jump inside his briefs.

“Annie, come-“ She cuts him off, again, before he can finish.

“Oh, I plan to. But you’re talking again, Jeff. I thought we agreed that it was tit for tat?” She doesn’t wait for a response. She rises, standing between his splayed knees, and removes the pins from her hair, shaking it free. She pulls her top from her skirt and tugs it off, leaving her in a tangerine-coloured bra and a candy-hued skirt that is short enough to tempt his imagination. She looks like a lollipop, if Jeff is honest, and he wants nothing more than to lick every inch of her to see if she tastes as good as she looks. He’s starting to think that he’s ceded control more than Annie has _taken_ it and decides it’s a good time to rectify that.

Her hands are behind her back and he was sure she was undoing her bra so he raises an eyebrow when her panties drop to the ground instead. Lightning quick, he surges forward, wrapping his hands around her thighs and hauling her onto the couch astride him. Her legs fall open to cradle his thighs and hips and her chest ends up front and centre with his face. Jeff thinks his manoeuvre worked perfectly.

“Tit for tat, you were saying?” His hands move up, skimming her sides, reaching her bra and he stops to take in the sight of her heaving breasts. He swipes his thumbs across her nipples over her bra just once and he can feel her shudder slightly. He pulls down the right cup down and leans down to run his tongue over it. Annie moves against his lap and he smiles before applying his tongue and lips to the hardening bud in earnest. His other hand is busy alternating between squeezing and tugging at her left nipple through her bra and Jeff is feeling pretty pleased because he can feel Annie working herself against his cock but she’s going nowhere fast.

He closes his teeth, gently, around the tip in his mouth and pulls slowly. Annie’s hips jerk almost violently, startling him, once, then twice, and he huffs a laugh as he recognizes the involuntarily grasping and relaxing of her thighs against his. She recovers quickly.

“I did say that, didn’t I?” She sighs. She pushes him over so he falls sideways and readjusts herself so she’s straddling his prone body this time. She’s hovering over his stomach and Jeff can feel the wet heat of her pussy against his abs. It’s tempting to pull her up further so she’s straddling his face and he can taste her but Annie’s gripping his sides pretty tightly as if she anticipates just such a move. Annie looks over shoulder as if she’s assessing something and then back at him before sliding a foot to the floor. 

“I would really like,” she leans forward, one hand on his shoulder for balance as the other fiddles with her skirt, and speaks right into his ear, her voice low and steady, “to suck your cock but I don’t think you deserve it. You want to skip out on us early? Then we all lose.” If Jeff were a lesser man, he would have come as soon as her sentence ended but as her skirt finally drops to the floor, he ghosts a hand across her pretty pussy, now bare and mere inches away.

“I’m being punished for something I haven’t even done yet? How _unlike_ you, Annie.” 

“Consider this incentivizing then.” His fingers are busy stroking lightly against her mons, making sure to occasionally, carefully, bump against her clit. She’s watching him almost contemplatively and Jeff is glad he can feel the clench and quiver of her walls or he would think this was a just a vivid fantasy. “Take your pants off.” Her hands are on her hips now and if she was wearing heels and her glasses, this _would_ be a vivid fantasy that Jeff has actually had before.

He decides it is indeed a good time to taste her.

He sits up slightly for more leverage and then moves her bodily so she’s half-straddling his face. Annie squeaks in surprise and it’s the first reaction that jives with what Jeff knows of Annie. It grounds him and he’s suddenly enjoying this even more than he was fifteen minutes ago when it started. He leaves it to Annie to keep herself upright and uses his now free hands to shove at his pants and boxers as fast as possible.

In the meantime, his tongue his laving, as best he can, her lips and clit. It’s working mostly because Annie has her hands in his hair directing him and moving over him and he’s sort of amazed and totally turned on by her utter confidence. His pants, finally down around his ankles, are easy enough to kick off. Annie’s moans have turned into short pants and while Jeff is more than happy to be the purveyor of multiple orgasms, he wants one of his own too. He tries to speak but he’s mostly muffled against her wet heat and he has his doubts that she would be able to hear him over her pants. Who knew Annie was so loud during sex?

“I get it, Jeff.” She pants the words and he could swear he hardens even further. Her motions against his face stop. She lifts herself off his face and he can’t help but lick his lips. She watches him as he raises an eyebrow, clearly asking what it is that she ‘gets’. “What? I can tell when someone’s trying to talk!” She huffs a little.

“Okay, Annie. You didn’t have to… If I had really cared, I could have moved you myself.” He smiles, a little cocky now. “I was just starting to worry about blue balls.” Annie’s response is a roll of her eyes.  


“Blue balls aren’t a thing, Jeff. Besides,” She sniffs, nose in the air, condescendingly, “orgasm denial is supposed to make it much better.” It’s his turn to roll his eyes.

“Says the woman who’s already had one. Would you please just fuck me already?” His question slips out unintentionally. It’s not intended in a cruel way but, seriously, he wants an orgasm too! She’s still half-straddling him and it would all too easy for her to get up and leave. He holds his breath, hoping she doesn’t notice, and hopes desperately that she stays.

“You’re being a jerk, Jeff. But I guess that’s pretty normal for you now, huh?” She’s rocking herself over his cock and it feels so good that Jeff almost loses his train of thought.

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like that, Annie. I just really want to fucking come and you’ve got me so fucking hard I can barely think.” His hands move to her hips, holding her steady as he rocks up into her.

“Hmm. I want you inside me, Jeff.” She leans forward, breasts sliding tantalizingly against his chest. “I want you to stay with me at Greendale, too, though. If I’m only going to get one of those things… You better make it good.” The words are a whisper against his ear. Seconds later, her hand wraps around his cock and guides him against her. “Do you have a condom?” His eyes widen in alarm.

“Not on me, no. Shit. Let me-“ She shakes her head.

“I’m clean and I’m on the pill.” He slips in shallowly, accidentally.

“I’m clean… If you’re sure, Annie, I’m not going to make-“ She cuts him off again.

“I’m the one that asked you, Jeff. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like you to stop talking and have sex with me.” She slides down on his cock, inch by inch, and the slick warmth feels almost painfully pleasurable. He figures she might need a moment to adjust so he lays still, one hand on her hip and the other reaching up to palm at her breast. She takes a moment, like he expected, but he’s surprised to feel her rocking her hips within seconds. She leans forward and tilts her pelvis, changing the angle, and he can swear he goes even deeper.

He pushes his hips up to meet her but his momentum is limited and he can’t help but think she wanted it that way. It’s working for her and he’s having a good time so he decides against complaining. He starts to move his hand down to her clit but Annie shakes her head and moves it back. With one hand pressed to his shoulder, holding him down, she touches the tiny bud of nerves herself and Jeff swallows with difficulty at the sight. The grip on her hip tightens and he scoots up, just a little, for increased leverage, and starts lifting and pulling her down as forcefully as he can as she loses rhythm.

It takes a few more minutes but Annie’s coming hard on his cock, muscles tightening, breathy pants of his name echoing. He works her through it because he’s sure she wouldn’t allow anything less and as she’s starting to come down, he swings his feet to the floor and starts a rhythm that suits him – hard and fast and near-violent. His doctor said it wasn’t healthy but this feels better than any other therapy he’s tried so far. Annie’s moaning on top of him, nails scraping against his chest, as her back arches trying to chase the vibrant flashes of sensation.

It doesn’t take long, maybe thirty seconds, maybe a minute, before Jeff feels his balls tighten and suddenly he’s coming inside her. Annie gasps as it happens and he kisses her blindly. He slumps back against the sofa, taking her with him, and neither of them have the energy for anything past shallow breathing.

“I’ve never had sex without a condom.” Annie’s pressed up against him, staying warm as the sweat on their bodies cool, when she lets that little gem out.

“I’m special, huh?” Jeff’s voice is teasing but there’s a click and he realizes that he nailed it. _It_ not Annie. _He’s_ special and the entire group is upset about him maybe leaving early but Annie’s the one that showed up here tonight, demanding an explanation. “You know that even if I leave Greendale, I’m not leaving you.” It’s phrased as a question but they both know it’s a statement of intent.

“You say that now, Jeff.” He sighs. Nothing is going to convince her short of a miracle and him actually following through on the promise he just made so he changes the subject, his earlier surprise making a reappearance.

“Hey, so you didn’t seem all that surprised when I kissed you. What was that about?” She blushes and Jeff pauses, considering. “Did you… Were you trying to manipulate me with sex?” He’s not sure if he’s turned on or insulted but he’s leaning toward the former. Her spine stiffens and she gasps in offense.

“No!” She answer primly before blushing again. “But maybe I’m better at being selfish…” He hides a smile against her neck and shifts causing her to gasp uncomfortably.

“What?” He pulls back to look her in the eye and she grimaces.

“You’re still…” Her voice drops to a whisper. “In me. And it’s starting to _feel_ messy.” He makes a face. 

“Yeah, okay, let’s move this to my bed.” She raises an eyebrow even as he extends a handful of tissues to her. “Are you still angry at me?” She nods as he slips out of her. He’s actually getting kind of turned on seeing her thighs sticky with his cum so he really hopes she isn’t serious about still being angry.

“But I’ll get over it.” He stares at her ass as she walks toward his bedroom and wonders how an angry discussion about graduation turned into _this._ He’s pretty happy right now but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t confused. As he grabs their clothes and follows Annie into his bedroom, he decides it doesn’t really matter. He’s where he needs to be.


End file.
